


The sorcerer and the scientist

by Lokiisson



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Stephen, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiisson/pseuds/Lokiisson
Summary: Just to prevent, it's the first fanfic I write (and post!) and english isn't my first language, so if there is any problem (like grammar or conjugation mistakes) please tell me! ^^I hope you'll enjoy it!Lokison





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to prevent, it's the first fanfic I write (and post!) and english isn't my first language, so if there is any problem (like grammar or conjugation mistakes) please tell me! ^^  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Lokison

“You're sure about that?”  
“Yep. I've been studying this trick for a long long time.” mumbled Tony, putting another weird piece in his complicated mechanism.  
“I'm sure you did but...did you ever tested it? Because, I mean, it's not only science or only magic: it's both.”   
Stephen was now twisting his fingers and looked worried.  
“Yes I already tested lot of combinations of that kind, there's nothing to worry about.”  
“...Ok...if you say so. But I'll make a protection around that...stuff. Even if you say it's safe.”  
Tony stopped his work and turned to Stephen, “Seriously!? You don't trust me?”  
“It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just not really sure about the safety of this machine, that all. Magic can be tricky sometimes and I'm just worried it could turn wrong.”  
“Ok. Ok, I understand your point of view.” the scientist sighed, stored his tools and stand up.   
After a short stretching, he finally faced the worried sorcerer and calmly said “And if, we get some lunch. I'm hungry after all this work, and if you want, later, you can put your protection around my little baby. You're the “sorcerer supreme”, “master of the mystics arts” so...you maybe know better than me if it's safe or not. But only on the magic scale”  
“Thank you Stark and of course the matter is just on the magic scale.”

The two men smiled at each other and started to go in the direction of the Living room, if we can call like that the huge room. The walls were full of mystics and magic tools that only the gigantic windows could stop, bringing the orange light of the sunset on the massive table full of different meals, waiting for the two men to come. But they weren't waiting them alone, on a side of the table, a man was here. His face showed characteristics features of a Mongolian and his clothes those of a master of the mystics arts, and he seemed, sort of, pissed of.

“What's wrong, Wong?” asked the sorcerer supreme.  
“What's wrong, is the moment you are coming here. It's been ready for an hour, and I called you at least five times. I got others things to do than waiting for you to come eat.”  
Tony make a step toward “I'm sorry ehhmm...Wong? We didn't saw the time past, we, or at least I, was too concentrate on the job up there.”  
“Mmh. There is only way for you to really apology...you are both doing the dishes. I cannot be late tonight.”  
“There's no problem, we'll do it, you can go.”  
“I do not need your permission to go, avenger. But you better have done your job correctly when I come back or there will be consequences.”  
“Ehhmmm, thank you Wong, we'll do as you say, there's no problem.” said the doctor “and enjoy your night.” 

Wong walked out the door staring at Strange and get out in the streets of Greenwich Village.


	2. Chapter 2

“Enjoy your night? Seriously? Come on Strange, I thought you were better than that, than me.”  
“Well, I couldn't resist to. He's so impassable most of the time so, when I discovered he had a girlfriend...” the good doctor laughed, soon followed by his friend.

After the diner (and some glass of good wine), the two men started to do the dishes, even if it quickly turned into a race of “who cleaned the most and the better”. When they finally thought about get to bed, the moon was already shinning in the sky.

“What about go on the roof and watch the sky for a moment? We're in summer, it's still pretty hot out there.” proposed the playboy.  
“I don't think that wise, I actually don't know if it's normal or not for the floor to move like that.”  
“It's not the floor who's moving, it's you.”  
“Oh.”  
“So...I think...it's better if we get some air. On the roof.”  
“Ok. But you help me to get up there.” asked the drunk doctor  
“Of course, don't worry, I'm used to case like that, like you. Even if I don't remember if it was me or someone else.”

It took some time for the colleagues to go on the roof but the journey worth, the sky was one of the most beautiful they ever seen.

“Did you put the protection on the machine? I don't remember everything right now.” asked Stark after he lied loudly on the couch.  
“Hhmmm, yes. No. Maybe. I don't remember either.” Strange followed him and sat on the other couch.  
“Do you think it could be a problem?”  
“No, I trust your mind and intelligence. Your machine is safe if you say it is.”  
“Thank Strange.”  
“That nothing, we're working together so we need to trust each other.”

The view and the alcohol bring them into Morpheus arms really fast.  
Everything was perfect, except one.  
The machine.

 

Fury asked Stark and Strange to build a machine who could change of mind the people close to it. Even if it looked weird and irresponsible for the SHIELD's director, it appeared it only was with the purpose of changing some of ancient agent of SHIELD's mind who came back from Hydra HQ brain washed cause they were needed for the upcomming event of the purple guy.  
But for now, the machine was incomplete...and turned on.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange was the first to woke up, he wanted something.  
Someone.  
He wanted Tony.  
He already knew he had a crush on him but now, the feeling was...stronger.  
He stood up and approached Tony still layer and asleep on the couch. His beauty was more perceptible, his breath was so sweet and the look on his face, so...rests, in contrary of his usual worried look. Stephen approached Tony's face, with his trembling fingers he followed the line of his right temple, cheekbone, lips, finishing on his chin and slowly approached his own lips from Tony's.

Stark felt a breath on his face, a sweet breath, and a smell he always liked. When he finally decided to open his eyes, Stephen lips was on his, kissing him. He could have stop that, repelled Stephen, but he didn't, and instead, he kissed him back.

“Stark!? You're...awake?”  
“I just woke up.”  
“I...I...I'm sorry for that!” stuttered and screamed the sorcerer, starting to get up to go away from Tony  
“No! Stay! Please.”, said Tony, catching Stephen's hand, “It felt great”

Strange look at Stark, to see if he were serious and if he were feeling the same thing as him.

“I want you, Steph,” mumbled the scientist, bringing the other man to him, “I've always wanted you.”

The deep want were coming back, so the sorcerer climb on the couch, the scientist under him, and started to approached his lips again for an other attempt, shared this time. He put his lips on Stark's, started to open his mouth, with the aim of letting his tongue go out his mouth and reached Tony's. He started to visit it and let his tongue danced with his partner's. Stephen was the one to stop the kiss, he wanted more. He came over his forehead and started to kiss him, then he get down to his hears and bite them a little to end were he started, the lips, which he bite too. Stephen get down to Tony's belt, removed it and opened the buttons. Tony's cock was already hard, the sorcerer released him from the pants and took a ball in his mouth and started to suck it. He rubbed his arse with few fingers and moved his mouth near to the standing peen with the purpose of suck it too. He moved his tongue and his mouth moving and bringing the scientist's peen and cum.

“Stephen....” moaned the scientist “I think...that I'm cumming...”

Rather to stop, the sorcerer continue even stronger and let his partner cum into his mouth. After everything came, he moved up to the top of the panting man and kissed him with his mouth still full of cum. Tony pleasured that a lot, he could taste himself through the doctor's mouth. 

“Do you think we can go on another party?” asked Tony “I'm still kinda ready to go further.”  
“Well, another place could be better then. What about my room?”

The sorcerer invoked a portal beside both of them and walked by, soon followed by his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

When they enter Stephen's bedroom, Stark immediately plated Stephen against the wall, kissing him with all his soul and whispered “round two crazy boy”  
Strange pushed him near the bed and both felt in it. They rolled in the way to let Tony on Stephen, removing each other clothes. Tony get down to the belt and removed it quickly, putting Stephen pants off and reaching the wanted spot. He started to put the head in mouth, moisturizing it, and finally put the all. He moved and squirted the peen with his mouth and tongue and he felt it starting to be harder. Tony moved his left hand under Stephen's arse, starting to rub his hole gently. 

“Oh my god, Tony, where did you learn all of those?” breathed the motivated doctor.  
“I had classes with some peoples.” answered Tony.

Tony removed completely the doctor's pants in the aim to be completely free of his moves and Stephen started to remove his shirt, but not without titillating nipples for obvious reasons. 

“T...Tony...I think I'll cum soon...” 

The scientist stopped immediately his job, letting his partner in the deep need of cumming. He put off his pants and put out a cock ring in the same time. He first put his balls, already wet, and then his cock inside. 

“Oh, so you're using tricks now?” said Stephen, still panting like a dog waiting for his food.   
“I just want to give you the best of me...” whispered Tony, flipping Stephen on his stomach.

Even if Stephen's arse was already wet, Tony looked for a bottle of lubricant, he didn't wanted to hurt his hot and sexy partner.  
Seeing the moaning doctor with his arse wet, Tony couldn't resist to play with it. He first put one finger in the hole, playing with his partner's left nipple in the same time. Stephen moaned even louder, so Tony put a second finger, then a third and a fourth, increasing every time the length and the strength of the moans. When Stephen was wet and seemed ready enough, Tony put the head of his cock in the sphincter and started to move forward and backward. 

“C'mon, Tony, you can do better than that.” Screamed the sorcerer, “Take me like you would take a whore you dog!”

At those words, the scientist put his all gear in, resulting a scream of pleasure coming from the front of the bed. Tony's cock were becoming harder, thank to the work and the ring, and finally reached the prostate. 

“D...Deeper, asshole!” 

At this injunction, the man put it deeper and plated the pleasured man against the wall. He grabbed the flask peen and jerk it off. They were both panting like dogs, the little man riding the taller facial hair bros, his eyes so high that there was white.

“Damn, I love this face of satisfaction.” panted Tony, riding even deeper his partner.

After a moment in this position, the rider man moaned louder than before and squeezed a bit while the ridden man broke a big amount of air.  
They both were panting, and manage to lyes each other side by side on the bed.

“That was...so damn good.” said the Sorcerer “I've only met one guy who rode me like that”  
“So sad I'm not the first, but glad I've made a good impression.” replied the scientist.

They both were so sleepy that they didn't even took the time to clean the mess they've done.


	5. Epilogue

The morning after their little dances, the couple woke up, still naked and dirty. Stephen was the first one to react, by cleaning the all mess with a spell and then moving towards the bathroom.  
Tony followed a bit after, still dizzy and lost.

“Ok...what happened?” he asked.  
“I...I think it's our machine.” explained Stephen, “it can change the state of mind of people. And I think it did.”  
“So the machine is working, great!”  
“Not that much...” Stephen pouted “Well, of course you don't feel anything.”

Tony approached the man, he didn't understood anything of what he was saying.

“What do you mean I “don't feel anything”?” he asked.  
“Well, last night, we....danced...with each other.” tried to explain the sorcerer.  
“”Danced”? In a good way or a bad way?”  
“Just guess please.”

The scientist looked at the man. After a moment a light turn on in his eyes.

“OOOOOH! Ooooooh! Oooook. I...think...I understand.” he said “but it was that bad?”

Stephen blushed, a lot.

“So it WAS good.” smirked Tony. “But, anyway, sorry for my behavior. It won't happen again.”  
“It's...ok.”

The two men looked at each others and kinda knew something. They approached each other, still staring, and moved toward a kiss. It was a sweet one, with a bit of sexual love. When it ended, they felt empty and full at the same time.

“Ok, erhm, sooooo. What did the machine exactly?” asked Tony.  
“I thiiink, it took the basic feelings of the people and made them stronger.” answered Stephen. “I got to say that I already had some feelings for you before yesterday night.”  
“Same for me.”

Tony smiled and proposed his hand to the man.

“I propose we go downstairs and eat something...a little bit more normal.”

Stephen took Tony's hand and moved him into the tub, filling it with hot water and some essential oils.

“I think it's better if we take a bath before. And maybe eat it while were here.” proposed Stephen, “and in the same time we can try to figure out some other thing.” he added with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic! It was the first one I wrote (and the first one of this kind too) but I don't think it will be the last.
> 
> Sorry for the time I took to finish the fourth chapter but I had a lot of things going on.
> 
> Love you all (and stay safe by protecting you during you dances)


End file.
